A Forbidden Love
by muffin19
Summary: demons and humans.. they are from two different world. but can Hikaru sacrifice himself just to have a feeling like humans? and where does Kaoru ended up? in the demon world or by Hikaru's side?
1. What's a Human?

* * *

Chapter 1

i'm truly sorry if this story is boring or lame.. well at least i've tried... gomene!

All the students are waiting at the school main hall. If they failed the exam, they'll have to repeat a year. That's horrible! And if they passed, they must learn about other beings in order to graduate from that school.

"What did you get?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"I just passed. You?" Kaoru answered.

"Well same as yours,"

"Hmmm…then what being that we may get?"

"Don't know. But they said Human is the hardest to learn,"

"But I'm really looking forward to learn about them. They seems interesting,"

* * *

"Ok, which one of you are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru?" Eclipse-sensei asked as he entered the class.

"We are!"

"I need to see you both after class,"

"Wonder what's so important, ne Kaoru?" Hikaru said as he turned away from Eclipse-sensei.

Kaoru just nodded.

* * *

Now they are facing Eclipse-sensei. Many questions are in their head.

"Well as you all know, in order to graduate from this Akuma Gakuen, you need to learn about other being right? So we have chosen you both to Earth where you'll have to study about Humans in only 6 months. While you're there, you are forbidden to have any feelings toward them or you shall stay there forever and can never return here. We as demon are heartless and emotionless unlikely those foolish Humans who let themselves be destroyed by their own emotion"

"Can we use our power whenever we want?" Hikaru asked.

"No! You mustn't reveal your true self! Understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Now get ready in a 1 hour. You'll be heading Earth by this instant"

"What do we do when we reached there?"

"Well, disguise yourself as a Human and learn their lifestyle there. But do remember, never ever show your true self or else..."

"Or else what?"

"You can be ended up in troubles"

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Eclipse-sensei chanted some magic spell and a dark hole opened up. Hikaru and Kaoru fell into the hole and disappeared

"Remember my advice and all the rules!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	2. Who's The New Students?

Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Well it's me again back with a longer story (I guess)

Hehe… by the way, I hope it'll be a better one.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Ouch! The dizziness. My head spins," Kaoru said as he sat on Hikaru's back.

"Whatever it is, will you mind getting yourself up? It's really heavy you know!" Hikaru said half shouted.

"Sorry. Here let me help you," Kaoru tried to lift Hikaru up.

"Ohhhh, my back! It's really painful. Ouch!" Hikaru mumbled.

"Hey where on Earth are we?"

"As you just said, on Earth,"

Kaoru gave Hikaru a deathly look.

"Ok stop it! I have no idea. I believe this is a land where they called Japan," Hikaru said as he checked the map.

"Japan?"

"Hmm…where can we find a new identity? And is it safe enough if we use Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I don't know about this. Any other way to contact Eclipse-sensei, Hikaru?"

"Well let's give out a try on telepathy. Or we can use some enchanting magic. But make sure no one's around first"

They held their hands together. Together they enchanted some magic spell and within a few minutes later, they able to communicate with Eclipse-sensei.

"What makes you to contact me?" Eclipse-sensei asked.

"We need help. Are we going to use our own identity? And where should we live? How are we going to start our studies?" Hikaru said.

"Both of you can use your own identity. About your home in Earth, we already take care of it. You will start your research in a high school and we had sent a few of your senpai to help you. Anything else?"

"We guess that's all for now"

"Then I guess I'll see you after 2 months? Just to make sure you'll be fine"

"Fine"

* * *

"Is this our new house? It sure looks a little smaller than ours back in the demon world ne, Hikaru?"

"No comment"

"Let's go in and have some rest. We got a big research to do tomorrow,"

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Ohayo Hikaru! Let's get ready for school. This guy here will help us out," Kaoru said as the morning sun shone in their lovely room. As they are having their breakfast, they learned about the high school that they're about to enter. It's called Ouran High School, a school where most students are from wealthy families but in rare occasions, special scholarships are granted to students from a lower income bucket.

They went to that school by a black luxurious car. As they stepped in the school, they become more excited.

"Well I've done the registration for you. And make sure to choose a club or friend that can help you a lot without being discovered. I'll see you after school"

They just nodded. As they walked in the school, they are being the centre of the girls' attention. "Hey Kaoru! There's not much difference between this school and Akuma Gakuen right? I mean, look at all this girls. They seem like they are attracted to new students like us," Hikaru whispered softly.

Kaoru just nodded. He couldn't deny the fact actually. He thought Human are complicated but looking at this situation, they just resembles demon except that Human have feelings and emotions.

_**I don't get it. How does it feel to be happy or sad?**_

_**This is what I've always wanted to know.**_

_**And how does hatred brings Human towards a war, murder and chaos?**_

_**I wonder how…**_

"Kaoru! Kaoru! KAORU!!!!" Hikaru's voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Eh? What? What? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. A weird blonde haired guy just invited us to enter his club. He said that we should go to the Third Music Room if we are interested. Let's find out what does this club do, shall we?"

"Uhh…ok. Anything's fine with me"

* * *

"I thought you'll never come. I'm Suoh Tamaki and these are the rest members of the club. I'm the prince of this club" the blonde-haired guy said as he introduced the other members.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru"

"And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru"

"Now just tell us. What is the name of this club again?" Hikaru asked.

"It's Host Club," Tamaki answered.

"Straight to the point, what does this club do?" Kaoru asked with curiosity.

"Well to make things simple, I'll explain to you. Customers have the freedom to choose which host will entertain them, playing to their specific needs and interests."

"So does this club help us to learn…I mean to interact with people?" Hikaru's turn to ask.

"It can be considered so"

The twins turned away from the club for a while. They discussed about joining the club.

"It may help us a lot in studying Humans" Hikaru gave his opinion.

"I guess so. But the only thing is how can we protect our true selves from being discovered? I mean, how if the thing just slipped out from our very own mouth?" Kaoru said anxiously.

"Don't worry. We'll just try to remind ourselves not to let other people know about this secret ok?" Hikaru tried to comfort Kaoru.

Thinking things may get easier, the finally agreed to join this Host Club. Now, they just were getting to know each of the members. And they just learned how Haruhi get into this club.

_**To be continued…**_

muffin19 : *_* it's done at last. For chapter 2.

Hikaru : Hahaha… the author had ran out of ideas!

muffin19 : Hey! I'm not! Ok actually I am.. _ but do you really need to tell everyone about that?

Hikaru : You never told me to seal my mouth. xP

muffin19 : You little… *pinches Hikaru's stomach*

Hikaru : OUCH!! if a fight you want, I'll give you one!

muffin19 : yikes! O.O *runs away*

Hikaru : I'll get you already! :O *chases muffin19*

Kaoru : while those two are 'busy', I just have to say goodbye. Until then, I'll just have to wait here -_-"


	3. How do I feel?

Chapter 3

muffin19 : Hi all! I'm back…with bruises. In this story, I lay on my bed one whole night just to come up with a good story. With my panda look, **O**.O things just cant being worse.

Kaoru : Minna-san, Konnichiwa! How's your day?

Hikaru : I should learn to be like Kaoru _ well enjoy the story!

muffin19 : Let's keep the twins aside for awhile in this story, shall we?

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Michi! Hurry up will ya?" a brown-haired girl called out for her friend. From a distance, a long black-haired girl was rushing towards her.

"We'll be late for class" that girl added.

They talked about their plan this evening. Since exam is just around the corner, they decided to study in the school library after school period.

"Michi, have you heard about the new twin students? They just joined the Host Club. I wonder how they looked like." Aya said.

"New students? I never knew their existence," Michiko said.

"You should follow us to the Third Music Room. Its fun you know. Hanging around with the most attractive boys in school. You should give it a try!" Aya insisted.

"No I won't. You know me better than anyone else. I couldn't even start a conversation with an elementary school boy. How could I possibly hang around with high school guys?" Michiko looked at Aya.

"Well, I guess I'll be waiting for you in the library afterwards. Oh… don't be late!" Aya said as she waved her hand.

Michiko just sighed. She walked slowly towards her chair. She could not pay any attention during the class. She was drifted away by her thoughts. When the teacher left the class, she slowly packed her books and started to wandered around the school.

_**Why do I have to be this shy?**_

_**Why couldn't I be just like Aya?**_

_**She can talks to boys and anyone.**_

_**Why just couldn't it be me?**_

She looked at her watch. It's almost 3.15 p.m. She suddenly remembered her study plan with Aya. She quickly rushed to the library.

**BOOM!!!**

She bumped on someone. All her books scattered on the floor.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Michiko said without even looking at the person's face. She was too embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Here let me help you" the stranger offered a hand. She collected all her books and left in a hurry.

"Hey! Wait! You forgot one!" Hikaru shouted. No use. Michiko's already disappeared.

"Maybe I shall return her book by tomorrow. Let see. Ryo Michiko from 4-B? Hmmm… looks like this book will be returning to its owner tomorrow" Hikaru thought as he glances through the pages.

"Why are you late?" Aya looked directly into Michiko's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I got kinda drifted away and just now I bumped on someone but I don't know who," Michiko told her story and blushed.

"Ok you are forgiven. Let's start our discussion ok?"

"Oh no! Crap! I must left one of my books just now!"

* * *

Michiko started her studies as usual. But then 4-B's lesson was interrupted by a door knock. Hikaru went in. Michiko heard whispering among the girls.

How can he be here? Look at him! He's sooo kakkoi!!! and more…

"Ryo Michiko! Someone's here to see you. The rest, continue with your work" the teacher instructed.

Michiko was stunted. She don't even know this guy. What brought him here anyway?

"You left this behind yesterday. Here's your book. I'm Hitachiin Hikaru. If you're free after school, can we meet up?" Hikaru said as he handed Michiko the book.

"Ohh! So you are the one who I bumped on yesterday? I'm truly sorry. And you want to meet up? Where?" Michiko blushed.

"The Third Music Room perhaps?"

"Umm..ok" it just slipped out from her mouth.

"Well see you later" Hikaru said as he rushed back to his class.

When Hikaru left, Michiko just realised that she had make a really big mistake by saying yes.

_**How could I agree?**_

_**Oh this is my biggest mistake!**_

_**How if I'm just a distraction or he gets bored with me?**_

_Hikaru's point of view_

_**That girl may be a really big help.**_

_**But why do I feel this way?**_

_**Why can't I forget yesterday evening's incident?**_

_**What does this mean?**_

_**Maybe I'll have to start with this girl.**_

_**Who knows she'll provide me some useful information?**_

Meanwhile…

"Aya! You need to help me! I… I need to meet up with this guy by the name Hitachiin Hikaru. He invited me to the Third Music Room. What am I supposed to do?" Michiko said as she looked down.

"Cheer up girl! I mean just acted like nothing happened. I'll accompany you afterwards. Nothing terrible would happen. Just be yourself," Aya tried to console Michiko.

"I guess so"

"Wait! You said Hitachiin Hikaru just invited you?!" Aya looked shocked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"You mean you don't know who he is?"

"No. Don't tell me..."

"HE'S ONE OF THE HOST!!!"

"This time you really need to help me!" pleaded Michiko.

"Just be yourself. Who knows you could get along with him?"

"O..okay. I'll try my best,"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Chapter 4

"Kaoru.. I don't know why I'm feeling like this"

"Maybe you're just not comfortable in Human world. Don't worry. You'll probably get used to it"


	4. How does love tasted like?

Chapter 4

~How's love tasted like?~

"Ok I guess I'll just have to be brave. Have to be myself," Michiko said as her hand reached for the door. Her hand was shaking. When she opened the door, there they are. Seven attractive guys waiting for her. One of them is Hikaru wait there's two! She started to get confused.

"Welcome to the Host Club. I'm Suoh Tamaki and oh my I've never seen you before. Well have a seat then,"

"Umm…"

"What brings you here?"

"I…"

"Oh I know. You want me to be your host right?"

"But…"

"Gosh. You really have gorgeous purple eyes,"

"Umm…excuse me,"

"Purple means mysterious. How mysterious could you be? Oh… purple do resembles some mysterious beauty in you,"

"Tamaki-senpai? I think she's trying to say something. Could you stop for a minute?" Haruhi saved the moment.

"Huh? Why don't you say so?" Tamaki asked.

"WELL YOU KEEP ON TALKING AND SHE HAD HARD TIME TO TALK!" Haruhi said half-shouted.

Tamaki went to a corner and start growing mushrooms.

"Actually I want to see Hitachiin Hikaru-kun. Umm…may I? By the way Tamaki-sama, thanks for the compliment just now," Michiko said with a smile.

Tamaki's face glows again. The other members just shook their head.

"I think we better have a conversation here. Here take a seat," Hikaru said as he led Michiko to a corner. Michiko has no other choice but just to follow.

At first, Michiko felt a little bit awkward. But fortunately Hikaru was the first one to break the silence between them and the odd atmosphere that was surrounding them.

"Umm…excuse me? But what should I address you as?"

"Just call me Michi like everyone else does,"

"If you don't mind, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"What's your interest?"

"I like books, baking and some cooking. How about you H..Hi…Hikaru-kun?" Michiko's a little flustered.

"Well I'm a little bit like you. Books and some outdoors activity,"

"Umm…what's the most valuable thing in your life, Hikaru-kun?"

"Valuable? I won't say it as what but who. It's my brother Kaoru. Since my parents were often away, I've only Kaoru. We have gone through a deep loneliness young back then"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to," Michiko said. "Great you've ruined the whole thing. How foolish! This conversation could be a little longer if you didn't asked him that question!" Michiko scolded herself.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. How about you then?"

"Me? Well… love is important in our life. Because without love, we may not be able to live in peace and harmony. Deep inside everyone, I believe they would have the feeling although they don't realise it. Pretty complicated huh?"

"Not so. But how could you tell if you love someone?"

"Hmmm…sometimes you will risk your life just for that particular person's sake. You'll value that person more than anything else. Means that nothing matters more than that person,"

"Say, does my relationship with Kaoru counts?"

"Yes it does. Umm…Hikaru-kun? You mean you never knew that you love Kaoru all these while?"

"Ummm… no. I just get confused sometimes,"

"Well, I better get going. It's late already. I don't want to worry my mother. Umm… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hikaru just nodded. Deep inside his heart, he doesn't want Michiko to leave. He felt that Michiko worth more than just being his research. He's getting confused. But at least he learned something interesting today.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru! What do you talked about just now?" Tamaki asked after Michiko left. He was trying to annoy Hikaru.

"Nothing," Hikaru answered.

"There must be something. From your expression I knew that you were thinking deeply about something, right~?" Tamaki gave his curious look.

"Ummm…is love is that valuable in our life? How important could it be?"

"Well, it is. Let's put it this way shall we? Cherry blossom are beautiful aren't they?

But let's say they didn't have water or sunlight, they won't be as beautiful as they are right? It's like incomplete. That's some example of how love worked. It shines our heart and gave us a warm feeling,"

"Your explanation makes sense. Well, I better get going first. Thank you," Hikaru said as he walked away.

* * *

"Kaoru, did you learn something new?"

"I did. Well how about you?"

"Me? I did learn something interesting yet confusing. I'll tell you later in our room ok?"

"Fine with me,"

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Hikaru closed their room's door. He also made sure that no one could possibly heard their conversation.

"Kaoru listen here. I met with this girl and she taught me something. But before that, I wanted to ask you one simple but important question,"

"What is it?"

"Do…..you…..love…..*gulps*….me?"

"Huh? I don't understand. I mean we are not supposed to have a slight feeling in our heart right?"

"That was my first thought too when that girl mentioned about this love thing. But then I understood. You want to hear my explanation?"

"Sure. But lowered down your voice. I'm scared if one of our senpai heard this,"

"Love is something that was important to every being, according to that girl. She said deep inside everyone's heart there must be a little space for love. Well then, Tamaki-senpai said that It's a warm feeling that shines our heart,"

"Any ways to know if we love a person?

"Yes. I've been asking a few persons about it. And here's the result. First, you would risk your life just to protect that person,"

"That's like how I feel towards you,"

"May I continue? Second you'll always want to be by that person's side. Seeing the smiling face of him or her makes you happy,"

"Any more?"

"Yes. You'll always try to make that person happy. No matter what it takes. And lastly, that person would be one of your most precious one in your life. You couldn't bear of losing him or her,"

"It's not that confusing. But I do have some of that signs you mentioned just now. Like the first one and the second one. Does that means…"

"…"

"I love you Hikaru?"

"Well, I think so. But you know what? I feel differently towards that girl. I mean she's kinda attractive I guess. How if I've fallen for her?"

"Maybe you still couldn't fit in with the Humans. Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll be fine in a few more days," Kaoru trying to console Hikaru. But he also feared that he'll fell for a Human. But he couldn't deny the fact that he love Hikaru. He's the only treasure that he had.

"But I would like to meet that girl. When I met her, I seemed like….I don't know…happy perhaps? She's not like other girls. She's special,"

"So, you think you've fall in love with her?"

"I don't know. Thinking about it again, it is very hard. I mean learning about Human and live with them? Don't you think we'll act like them too eventually?"

"I do. But these are the consequences that we have to take. Although it's hard but we can still face it right?"

"Hmmm….I guess so,"

"Well then let's forget about all this and have a nice sleep. Tomorrow's morning sun is awaiting us,"

"Good night then Kaoru,"

"Good night,"

**Chapter 5**

The twins were not aware of Nekozawa. He seems like he's interested in them as he loved scary things. Will the twins' identities revealed?


	5. What are we going to do?

Chapter 5

~What are we going to do?~

The twins started to fit in themselves in Human world. Although they acted a little weird sometimes, their true identities were still safe. As they thought they're safe, they were unaware that they were being observed by someone named Nekozawa. All these happened after he overheard Aya and Michiko's conversation two days ago.

"So, how does everything goes?" Aya asked Michiko in excitement.

"I guess everything's fine just that…," Michiko answered.

"Just what? Tell me! Tell me!" Aya's getting more excited.

"I found that they're a little weird. I mean when I talked about feelings and emotions. He kept asking me all sorts of questions. Normal person should know better right?"

Aya nodded.

"But I think I wanted to meet Hikaru again. I want to learn more about him. I don't know why but I just want to get near to him,"

Aya gave Michiko a weird look. She was grinning while staring at Michiko.

"What's up with that look?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about something," Aya kept grinning.

"What makes you said that?"

"I just wondered if my friend here, Michi had falling in love with a guy named Hikaru. What do you think?" Aya burst out in laughter.

"How could you say that?" Michiko pinched Aya's hand.

"You blushed!!! So it is true!"

"Stop it! We're late! Let's just forget about this okay?"

"This is interesting. I should investigate about this," Nekozawa thought.

Starting from that moment, Nekozawa always followed the twins wherever they went. He observed every step of the twins. He found that the twins were never being apart from each other.

"Hey Hikaru, did you realised that we're being followed by someone? I have a bad feeling about this," Kaoru said one day.

"Mmm…I do. So what do we do now? Any suggestion?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Let's just confront that person face to face and ask what he wants. Or we could just acted like nothing ever happened,"

"How about the first one? It does sounded like a better idea,"

"Okay, on the count of three, we turned ourselves back okay? One…two and…three!"

They turned their head and that surprised Nekozawa. He tried to escape but failed. The twins were much quicker. Hikaru stood in front of Nekozawa trying to stop him while Kaoru stood behind of him. He has no chance to escape.

"Tell us why are you following us around lately?" Hikaru was the first one to question him.

"Yeah! You do look suspicious. Tell us everything" followed by Kaoru.

"I…I…I think that both of you are not from this world or dimension," answered Nekozawa shivering.

"WHAT???!!! I mean how could you even figured this out? It's ridiculous!" Hikaru said acting surprisingly calm.

"Who told you such nonsense?" it's Kaoru's turn to cover up their identities.

"No one actually. All these while, both of you always talked about things that were out of this world. Like, I just can't do it anymore. This world is too complicated for me. Sometimes I feel like I wanted to stop researching on them. And who do you refer 'them' as?" Nekozawa said in curiousity.

The twins looked at each other. They tried to communicate using telepathy.

"I have the most suitable excuse. Now what you have to do is just laughed out hard once I blink my eyes okay?"

"Right. Make sure that excuse is logical enough,"

Hikaru blinked his eyes. Kaoru received the signal. They laughed out loud enough. Nekozawa looked at them as his face expression showed that he had absolute no idea what's going on.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Ahahaha. You just misunderstood something here, kid. The research that we're talking about is a some kind of strange bugs. We like to do research on some weird creatures," Hikaru explained.

"But then, I heard that she said that you have no idea at all when she talked about 'Love'," Nekozawa asked again.

"She? Who do you mean?"

"I overheard a girl talking about you two days ago. What she said was kinda make sense. I mean normal people usually not that curious about love as they can already feel it deep in their heart. But you're different,"

Their conversation was stopped there. Lunch time's over.

"I guess we'll see you after school tomorrow. Same place and same time," Kaoru said before they left.

"Don't forget that we had some unfinished business here okay?" Hikaru said before following Kaoru to their class.

**_xXxXxXxXxX_**

"Hey Hikaru, which girl was that kid talking about?" Kaoru was the first one to ask.

"Girl? Oh I think I know who! Remember that girl that I told you that night? She could be the one who was talking about us," Hikaru said as he snapped his fingers.

"How are we going to cover up this thing? It can be a big thing to the Human race. It's just too risky as we can hardly knew anything about them,"

"You're right. Actually I just couldn't forget that girl. I think I really had fallen for her. This is one of my biggest fears. And now it just had come true! Oh Kaoru, how long will this last? Will this nightmare ever end?"

"No. You couldn't possibly fall for her right? It's impossible! I don't think that you'll fall for her that easily. Remember what Eclipse-sensei told us?"

"I know! But all these are just fated right? I didn't ask for it. Nobody does! Do you know how hard was it just to deny this?" Hikaru almost shouted. He seemed depressed.

"It's gonna be over soon Hikaru. I promised," Kaoru said as he gave Hikaru a hug, a hug that full of hope and comfort.

Without realising, one of their senpai overheard their conversation.

"Should I report this to the others? I think I better discuss with them before I took any action," he said to himself.

* * *

"Hey guys! I have something important to talk about. It's about our juniors. Our biggest worries just come true," he said as he rushed towards the living room.

"Hey what's the stitch? Anything big happened?" the one named Sousuke asked.

"You guys gotta hear this. One of our juniors had a slight feeling in his heart! How worst could that possibly be?"

"You gotta be kidding me! Please tell me that you're not serious," Sousuke said.

"It isn't a joke! I swear! I just overheard their conversation a few minutes ago. What are we going to do?"

"I think I have an idea. Just leave it to me," another senpai said.

**_xXxXxXxXxX_**

"Okay Kaoru? Just do as we planned yesterday," Hikaru said as they waited for Nekozawa. Not long after that, they saw Nekozawa sneaking towards them.

"Hey! Stop sneaking will ya?" the twins said.

"So what do you have to explain about?" Nekozawa said.

"Listen here. Actually, we have our own world. A world of loneliness and loveless. Since we were small back then, we can hardly feel the word 'Love'," Hikaru started their story.

"Our parents were not always around. And one of our most trustworthy maid ran away from us. No one could ever give us that kind of feeling. Only then, we just realised that we have each other and we'll treasure each other till our last breath. And that girl is the first person that helped us in this. She didn't even knew about this," Kaoru finished up the story. They actually told their real childhood story.

"Well then. I guess I just misunderstood both of you. Everything's clear here. I'm truly sorry," Nekozawa said as he left.

Everything's settled. But then, how will the twins deal with their feelings? What would the senpai's do?


	6. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 6

~A Secret Revealed~

Kaoru closed the window of the room. It was just like any other night only that night was a little windy and cold. But Kaoru had some other thing in his mind. He was worried about Hikaru. As he was thinking deeply, a door knock interrupted him.

"Ahhh…senpai! Is there anything that I can help with?" Kaoru said as he opened the door.

"As the matter of fact, we do have something important to discuss with you," the senpai said coldly.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. He was fast asleep. Kaoru then walked out from the room and closed the door slowly.

"Let's discuss it here. I don't want to wake my brother up. So, what's the matter?"

"Recently we just discovered that one of you had a dilemma with a Human. And we just found out that as day passes by, your heart started to fill in some feelings inside there,"

"How do you know about this? Hikaru and I never told anyone about this!"

"One of us just overheard this. And we are here to help you. You should thank us instead of angry at us,"

"Stop it! It's not Kaoru the one who had the dilemma. It's me. I'm the one that you should punish not Kaoru!" a voice shocked everyone there.

"H…Hi…Hikaru," Kaoru looked shocked as he turned to the voice.

Only the sound of the wind can be heard that moment. No voice came out from anyone's throat.

"Hikaru, calm down. Here have a seat. We'll discuss it nicely okay? Everything will be settled tonight, I promise," Kaoru broke the silence.

"Seems like everything's normal now. Can we further our conversation just now?"

"Sure. You wouldn't mind right Hikaru?"

"Not a thing Kaoru," Hikaru said as he nodded.

"Okay Hikaru. Listen to me carefully. We can only advise you and the rest depends on yourself. I know it may be hard for you but just think of the end. Everything's gonna be just fine," the senpai started.

"For this time only I know I can only trust you. There's nothing else that I could do. I'm not that strong. It just too hard for me to stop thinking about all these things,"

"All these things used to happen to almost all of the students who were chosen to study about Human. But in the end, they sacrificed their own feelings. That is the exact thing that you'll have to do,"

"But why? Can't I just stay on Earth with the Human that I've fallen for? How hard could that be?"

"It is hard. You have to reveal your identity to the one you've fallen for. And the chances for you to live happily on Earth is only about 0.99%. No one ever done that before,"

"Why must I reveal my identity? Can't I just remain to be the other me?"

"No Hikaru! It is the rules of our world. If you wanted to stay here, everything about your past will be destroyed. You'll have to start over with a new life. Not knowing who you are and where you're from. Or worse, you couldn't remember that girl at all,"

"All these are giving me a headache! These rules are so unfair! Whatever it is, I just couldn't end this happily, could I? I'm so helpless. How could the Demon Lord determine these kinds of rules?"

"Shhh! Don't talk like that! Now tell me. What are you planning to do in future?"

"I…I….I want to tell her how I feel towards her all these time long!"

"And what makes you think that she'll accept you just the way you are?"

"I don't know! Do you all know how hard it was? Every morning when I wake up, I keep thinking should I continue the rest of the day without her by my side? And the answer is a no!"

"Do you know the consequences if you tell her?"

"NO! and I don't even want to know,"

"There's only three ways out. First, all you can do is to continue this act until the six months over without telling her anything about you,"

"That would be a torture! How about the second and the third one?"

"Secondly, you tell her everything about demon world and bring her back to our world. There she need to face the Demon Lord and you'll don't even want to think about it,"

"Why?"

"Don't you have any idea how the Demon Lord's like? He hates Human. That's why he created this rule! You'll learn about His history later,"

"…"

"I'll continue with the third one. As I stated just now, you'll be banish from our world and you can never turn back. Before that, the girl will have to see how do you ended up like. Your memories will be erased. You only remember your name and the next thing is you found yourself on Earth. No matter how hard the girl try to restore back your memories, it just couldn't work. And deep in your heart, you can never love the girl again. You don't suffer that much but the girl does,"

"She'll have to suffer because of me?"

"Yes. Think about it and make a wise decision. It's late already. Better go to bed now,"

Kaoru and Hikaru walked back to their room. Kaoru took a quick look at Hikaru.

**_Poor Hikaru._**

**_He didn't ask for all these._**

**_How I wish I'm the one who are having the problem instead of him._**

Kaoru sighed. There's nothing he can do.

* * *

That morning was a rainy morning. Hikaru looked out the window. He couldn't stop thinking of Michiko.

**_I think I should tell her._**

**_There's not only three ways,_**

**_There are four actually._**

**_I'll ask her to the park tomorrow morning._**

**_Yes that is what exactly I'll do!_**

He took out his phone and started to dial a number. He waited until a person picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi. It's Hikaru here. May I talk to Michiko, please?"

"Ahh…Hikaru-kun. This is Michiko speaking. What is it?"

"Umm…can I meet you at the park tomorrow morning? There's something I need to tell you,"

"If it's important, ok! What time is it?"

"Maybe at 9?"

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow," Hikaru said as he ended the conversation.

Michiko was smiling. She never thought that he'll ask her out. She wants to look her best tomorrow morning. That day, she was so happy never knowing what's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

She walked to the park. When she arrived, she saw that he's already there waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late,"

"It's ok. I just arrived anyway,"

"You looked a little depressed. Why?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but…do you believe in the existence of other being like demons?"

"Demons? Although I never met one before but still I believe that they do existed. Why?"

"What do know about them?"

"Well, I heard that the demons are cold and don't have any feelings but I believe deep inside them, they have a space for a little feeling. It's just that… I don't know,"

"So, if I tell you something that had something to do with demons, would you still trust me?"

"Of course I'll,"

"But before that, do you like me?"

"I…I…I don't know what to say. I mean…ahhh!!! Why am I so flustered?"

"Does that mean you like me?"

Michiko just nodded, blushed.

"Now the important part. Actually, I'm a demon sent here to study about your race, Human. And it's not even a joke. Trust me. At first, I thought by joining the Host Club, I can learn more about Human but then it's not. It helped me to discover that actually I do have a heart. And lately I found out that I had fallen for you,"

"**REALLY?!!** It's a good starting for you,"

"No it isn't! I was forbidden to fall in love or having a slight feeling in my heart. I was supposed to be cold, heartless and less compassionate! I just couldn't do that. You're the one who had taught me how the feeling to have a heart is. And I'm happy with it. But I just need solve this problem. And in the end, I don't want you to suffer. Will you still like me for who I am?"

"Sure. Nothing could change my opinion towards you,"

"Thank you for the time. Now are you together with me to solve this?"

"I'll be by your side no matter what"

"On a second thought, I think it's far better if I solve this myself,"

"But…,"

"Not a word Michi. Someday you'll have to follow me to face the Demon Lord. And today's conversation is only between us. No one should know about this,"

"If that's the case, I'll keep this as my secret as well," Michiko smiled.

"Again, thank you,"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

muffin19 : I feel like a baka who had done this! x(

Hikaru : it's not only your feeling. you ARE a BAKA! *lol*

muffin19 : You're a BAKA as well! =P

Kaoru : Now you two stop it already ok?

muffin19 : He started it!

Hikaru : *sighed* whatever. see ya later ok BAKA?

muffin19 : stop it already!

Kaoru : Let's be friends again shall we?

Hikaru : sure ^^

muffin19 : I'm not sure...

Kaoru : ehem~

muffin19 : well, ok! ^^


	7. Do YOu Trust Me?

Chapter 7

~Do You Trust Me?~

Michiko was alone in her room. She was thinking if what she heard just now wasn't an act from Hikaru.

_**Maybe he just said that just to see my reaction.**_

_**I mean how demons could be possibly real?**_

_**Sure they existed, but then I've never found one before.**_

_**I thought demon was different from Human**_

_**From their appearance, their behaviour**_

_**That's what books said.**_

_**How if Hikaru-kun was telling the truth?**_

_**Should I pretend like nothing's ever happened?**_

_**And how about those freaky words?**_

_**I think I should get things clear with him…**_

Hikaru was thinking about Michiko too. She looked so calm when he told him the truth. That was the only thing that troubled his mind.

_**Could it be? If she took that as a joke or an act from me, how am I going to explain everything to her?**_

_**The way to convince her that I was telling the truth?**_

_**Maybe it was just better in this way.**_

_**Am I doing the right thing?**_

_**This is supposed to be my secret but I really need Kaoru's help.**_

_**But then, I think I'll solve this matter by myself.**_

_**I don't want to involve Kaoru in this.**_

_**This is all my fault, so I'm the one who should settle this.**_

The next day as Hikaru entered the Third Music Room, he looked depressed. Hunny was running towards him.

"HIKA-CHAN!"

"H…Hunny-senpai. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. You look depressed today. What's wrong?" Hunny said in his cute voice and flowers hanging around him as usual.

"I'm just a little unwell today. Nothing's big," Hikaru lied in order to keep Hunny away from him.

"Here take some of these candies. Who knows you'll get better? I always feel better after having some of them," Hunny offered some nicely wrapped honey- flavoured candy.

"Thanks a lot, Hunny-senpai," Hikaru took some and put them in his pocket.

"Hey Hika-chan! It's Michi-chan! Go ahead. I bet she's searching for you," Hunny said as he skipped away.

"Michi-chan! Hika-chan's over there!" Hunny said while pulling Michiko's arm.

"Umm…thank you I guess," Michiko said blushing.

"You're welcome. Ahh….Takashi! well, gotta go," Hunny grinned and ran all the way to Mori.

From a distance, Michiko could see Hikaru was in a corner. She walked towards him. As she walked, she was trembling. Hikaru looked more serious than ever.

"Umm…may I have a seat?"

"Sure. I have an important question to ask you too,"

"What is it?"

"Do you still remember that secret that I told you that morning?"

"Of course I do,"

"Actually you take my words as a joke or something that is unbelievable, right? I knew it. You'll never believe me. I know it's hard to believe but please, just for this time,"

"You mean all this time you're not lying? Please tell me the truth. I don't like it when you told me something that is illogical,"

"Please trust me just this time. What can I do just to prove it to you?"

"Well, show me something that related to dark magic. Demons do that kind of stuff right?"

"But we are forbidden to use it unless we really need to do so. But since you found difficulties in believing me, then it's okay. Maybe by this way, I could possibly caused you problems,"

"No. Stop it, please! Why are you saying all this kind of thing?"

"It's true! Well, let's go to the mall this Sunday shall we? I'm scared. Who knows we couldn't meet each other anymore?"

"Not until you tell me the REAL truth-I mean REAL,"

"I've told you everything that I should told you from the beginning,"

"I'm not sure,"

"**PLEASE! WILL YOU JUST TRUST ME FOR THIS TIME??!!!"**

The moment Hikaru finished his words, a strong wind blow. All the windows and door were shut immediately. Everyone's there was shocked.

"Okay, Okay I trust you. Would you just sit down and calm down now?"

"So…sorry I…I don't know what happen. I mean I just can't control myself and my power in the same time,"

"I think you better rest for now,"

"Good idea. I'll ask my senpai to pick me up now,"

That day was the worst in their life. Who knows that they had a fight that involving their trust among themselves? Michiko started to regret. She regretted that she don't believe in Hikaru. She regretted for entering the Third Music Room. She regretted for everything that ever happened.

* * *

Hikaru was lying on his bed. He felt guilty for what just happened this evening. He never thought that his power could go over board. His head was on a pillow. He was looking at the ceiling.

_**What should I do now?**_

_**Sacrifice my own feeling and gave up everything?**_

_**I can do that but then I just told Michiko the truth.**_

_**Ohh how foolish I am!**_

_**No…there is the fourth way.**_

_**Convince the Demon Lord about the feeling of having a heart**_

_**Although it sounds impossible but I'll try**_

_**I'll give up everything for this**_

_**This may be a good end for everyone…**_

That night Hikaru slept soundly in his room. But he could never think that a new beginning is awaiting him. The only thing that he knows right now is to have a fun memory with Michiko and nothing's going to stop him from that.

"Ohayo Hikaru! Wake up!" Kaoru said as he pulled away Hikaru's blanket.

"Hmmmphhh… Today's Sunday right? Give me a break," Hikaru pulled his blanket lazily.

"If that the case, I should ask this Michiko girl to call you back,"

"WHA?? You should've said that earlier,"

"Here. Talk to her already will ya?"

"Ummm…thanks. Can you please leave me alone now? I'm on the phone here,"

"Now?"

"Yes. Now,"

As soon as Kaoru left the room, he sensed something was going on in there. He tried to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Michiko-san, are you free this afternoon? I want to ask you out, may I?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Ummm…how about a theme park?"

"A theme park? I guess I can go,"

"Well I'll pick you up by 12 ok? And let's just forget about the other day ok? Pretend that it had never happened can you?"

"The other day? You mean that day where you told me all that stuff?"

"Yeah… Now will you excuse me? I must get myself ready,"

"Ohh..ok. I'll see you later,"

Kaoru was thrilled. He couldn't believe his own ears! His brother was asking a girl out?! How could that happened? But he'll keep that as a secret. That morning Kaoru sensed something fishy was going on. Two of their senpai's had gone back to the Demon World after a few days observing Hikaru. He wondered what do the senpai's intended to do?

"Ahhh….senpai. Could you please send me to somewhere please? And my friend too?" Hikaru said as he wear his jacket.

"Sure, why not? Where are you going and where is your friend?"

"Oh about my friend, we need to pick her up at her house. I'll guide you there,"

"So…it's a girl? And you even know where she lived? She must be quite close to you,"

"Umm…can be considered as that way. Come on we're late. Can't keep her waiting right?"

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the theme park. As they walked in, the senpai who sent them over make a call.

"He's at Waterworld. And worse, he's with that girl. I'm afraid we really need to work out our plan. Just be ready anytime. Remember he can't knows about our plan and not even his brother,"

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Hey let's go into the Haunted Mansion! It sure does look scary don't you think?"

"Scary? More to me like funny. Well if you insisted, let's go and check it out, shall we?"

"Can I hold your arm when we're inside? I'm the kind that can get scared easily,"

"Sure why not?"

"Thanks,"

When they're inside, Hikaru wasn't scared by those 'ghost'. He laughed instead. Michiko stared at him. He's really a weird guy. How can he laugh? But after a while, she started to get used to it. When they came out from there, they were laughing happily.

"Do you see the ghost with those hideous eyes? It was funny," Hikaru said, still laughing.

"Yeah. And the way he came out and scared us?" Michiko added.

"Ok forget about those ghosts. Let's go and check out the dolphins,"

"Sure. Then let's go by the water ride,"

They had a great fun there. That was the best day ever. They could never imagine anything like this before. Sooner or later, the day was over.

"Ummm…Michiko? Let's go to the photo booth and take some pictures there,"

"Let's go. What are we waiting for?"

They took many pictures of themselves. Then, they divided the pictures among themselves.

"Hey, why don't you stick one of our pictures at your most precious thing?"

"How about behind my cellphone? And my closet? I think I'll paste one in my jewellery box too. Or should I paste it in my pencil case? So wherever I go I can remember today's memories," Michiko smiled.

"Good idea. While I'll keep all these in my most precious box,"

"Want to go for a walk at the park? It would be so nice to watch the sunset together,"

"Wow… sure. I had lots of funs today. Maybe I should say a word thank you to you,"

"No. I'm the one who should thank you. If you didn't suggested for this in the first place, I won't be able to feel this. Thank you,"

As they walked together hand by hand, suddenly a tall man with a fierce look stopped them. Michiko started to panic. But Hikaru seemed like he's shocked.

**"Sensei!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Chapter 8_**

Hikaru and Kaoru were sent back to Demon World for judgement. They'll have to face the Demon Lord and explained everything to him. Only then their fate will be determined whether they'll punish or either one of them survived…


	8. I won't Forget

Chapter 8 : I won't Forget

Hikaru gulped. Right in front of his eyes there stood a man with a very fierce look. He was terrified. How could this day ended up like this? Why can't it be a peaceful and happy day?

"Who's this? I don't remember one of our teachers looked like him," Michiko whispered softly to Hikaru.

"I'm Hikaru's teacher back then in the Demon World," that man said as if he could listened to Michiko.

Michiko gave him a weird kind of stare.

"Well I know what happened here between you two,"

"Straight to the point, are you're here to bring us back?" Hikaru interrupted the conversation.

"Actually this is serious. You have to decide whether to forget this person here or go back to the Demon World and face your destiny there. You'll not be the only person involved in this but you'll also be involving her and Kaoru as well,"

"I know! I know the consequences from the beginning! And I don't really know how to decide! Do you ever thought about me? All of you just know how to ask me to decide! Do any of you have idea on how hard it is to decide? Why can't you just be like Kaoru? He never asked me to make the right decision. He just always be there for me no matter what,"

"Although it may be a little hard to you but please listen to me. I don't want to see my best student ended up this way, please,"

"Is that all what you care? Give me in three days time and I'll tell you what my decision is,"

"Just make sure you pick the right one,"

"I'll! Stop being that concern!" Hikaru said as he ran in tears.

"Hikaru-kun!" Michiko shouted.

"For now, it's the best for you to leave him alone. You should stop giving him hopes. You must know that he's suffering because of you," Eclipse-sensei said coldly.

"Me? I'm the cause?"

"I hope you can accept this as a fact. Please be a little more sensible and understanding. If you never showed up in his life in the first place, all this shouldn't happen," he said as he walked away leaving Michiko behind.

Michiko walked back home…alone…with no one by her side. Tears rolled down her cheek.

**_How could I accept the fact that I'm the cause?_**

**_But what he said was true._**

**_If I never existed in Hikaru's life, all these won't happen._**

**_Maybe it's time for me to step out from his life already._**

**_Maybe I should do this a long time ago._**

"Tadaima (I'm back)," said Hikaru tiredly.

"Ahh…okairi (welcome back)," Kaoru said as he continued reading a book.

"Ne Kaoru? I think I've decided," Hikaru sat beside Kaoru.

"Decided? What are you going to do?" Kaoru marked his book with a bookmark and then closed the book.

"I'm going back to Demon World. I'll stop researching on Human. It's useless. Although I've heard that we can change our destiny before, but I think the best for everyone that I could do,"

"But how about Michiko-san? Do you really think that she can accept this easily?"

"She'll have to. I have to make a wise decision. I don't want either you or Michiko involved with this. I'm the one that should be responsible for all these. I can't go on escaping from the fact forever,"

"I thought you love doing researches,"

"I do. But then again I've failed,"

"Ne Hikaru? Do you think you can share your pain with me?"

"You are willing to?"

"Sure! What are brothers for?"

"Actually every night since Michiko appeared in my life, I really hoped that we are not demon in the first place. Even if I tried really hard to give up this feeling but instead of that, I realised that I love her just like how I love you,"

"I…,"

"Wait. Allow me to finish up my story first,"

"Ok then. Go on,"

"That time I thought that I can keep this secret to myself but not for long until they discovered. I was really afraid that I can't see the smile on her face again. But when I came to think about it again, losing you will be worse than giving up my feeling. Thank you Kaoru for being by my side whenever I needed you,"

"I think we should share this burden together," Kaoru gave Hikaru a smile.

"No you don't have to. I'm the one who break the law. Why should you're the one who have to share the burden with me?"

"Actually since the day you told me about Michiko-san, I've been thinking and doing many researches. Eventually I discovered that I've started to behave like one of Human,"

"Do you think that I'm that easily deceived?"

"No! It's not a lie! I'm telling you the truth,"

"Liar,"

"I'm not lying! Seriously!"

"Okay…okay! I believe in you already. I knew your serious look already,"

"As you can see, you're not the one who has a secret. I have one too,"

"Do nothing for you must continuously do your research,"

"But what are you going to tell the Host Club? And Michiko-san too?"

"I'll figure it out or the Host Club. I'll tell Michiko the truth and tell her how I felt when I'm with her,"

"Then how about me? What am I supposed to do? Stay at that school?"

"Continue your research here. You deserved to graduate from school. I won't let all these matters disturb your success,"

"But I can only success with you by my side,"

"Say no more as I've already decided,"

Kaoru can say nothing as his brother had already determined. He can only hope for a miracle to happen right now. Although he knew that his hope is impossible but he'll never give up. He has decided to continue his research for the sake of his beloved brother.

Next morning, Hikaru went into the Third Music Room. He needed to tell Tamaki something. Something urgent. As he drew nearer to the door, he could feel his heartbeat increasing every second.

"Hika-chan! You're finally here," Hunny ran and hugged him.

"Hunny-senpai! No time to waste. I need to talk to Lord Tamaki now," Hikaru pushed Hunny away gently.

"Awww! He's over there with Kao-chan," Hunny pointed to a corner.

Hikaru walked slowly towards them.

"Ah! Long time no see! Where have you been these days?" Tamaki pulled out his rose. Kaoru just stared at them oddly.

"Umm…I have something important to tell you. I think I won't be here for quite a long time. I hope you'll understand," Hikaru said as he walked away slowly.

"Stop! I mean where are you going? I can't just sit back and watch you leave this club away! At least tell us where you're going," Tamaki stopped him.

"You shall know nothing about it," Hikaru said emotionless. With the same cold look, he opened the door and leave. No one was able to stop him.

It was a foggy and cold night. Hikaru was alone in the dark street. He was well-prepared to go back to his world where he will face his fate there. As he chanted some magic words, tears rolled down his cheeks.

**I wonder if this is how Human feels when a thing or person that is precious to them leaves them…**

A black hole appeared. As he entered, his feelings were all mixed up. He doesn't even know what he is doing at the moment.

Next moment, the first thing he saw is his teacher, Eclipse-sensei. He thought he was in a big trouble. Instead of doing him any harm, his teacher gave him a smile.

"I see you've decided. So are you going to tell us?" Eclipse-sensei said with satisfaction.

"Yes. Kaoru will continue his research and please let me to see the Demon Lord within these three days," Hikaru answered coldly.

"What does it has to do with the Demon Lord?"

"Please! I know exactly what I'm doing! So please allow me to do as what I've decided!"

"Very well then. If that could satisfy you, I should try to arrange your meeting," Eclipse-sensei sighed. He then walked away with curiosity.

Three days later, he saw Eclipse-sensei came with a group of other demons. They were all dressed in the palace guard uniform. His guess was right. But then, a new fear has overcome him.

Along the way, Hikaru was wondering whether it'll work. He was afraid that his plan would never work out well. The chances for his plan to success were very little. But he'll try for the sake of Michiko.

He was amazed at how the palace looked like. But the fear for the Demon Lord was hard to describe. When he was left alone there, a very powerful and evil power can be felt. He can felt that his knees were shaking.

"So it's only a rotten brat who dares to face the Demon Lord just to clear his confusing mind! Don't you have any idea on how much more important things that I've to do instead of listening to your decision?!" a voice of anger was heard.

"It is important! The new demon world should exist! A world where they can express their feelings freely. Most of the time, all of them are hiding their feelings due to the laws that had been made since the first Demon Lord ruled. It's really unfair to everyone!" Hikaru said in anger.

"How dare you question me like that?! You should know better!" The voice echoed the whole room.

"At a stage, all the demons would have a thought such as why am I born as a Demon? Why do all these rules have to do with me? Have you ever asked yourself sir? And more importantly, how do our parents get married and brought us out to this world? They must have some feelings towards each other. Then, how can you say that having feelings like Human could destroy this world?" Hikaru threw out all the questions that have been in his mind since years ago. In fact, before he barely knew Michiko, he already had the thought.

The Demon Lord kept silent. He could not afford to answer all of those questions. It's true enough what does Hikaru just said.

"Don't just sit there and keep quiet! I want answers now!"

Still there was no noise was heard. Only the sound of the breeze whistling could be heard.

"I'm too tired now. I shall give you the answers by tomorrow morning,"

"That's not a very good excuse I assumed. Well, I think I should wait for you till the next morning then,"

"How dare you said such a rude words in front of me?!!" the Demon Lord said angrily.

He crossed his arms and stamped his foot. Hikaru instantly knew that he was in trouble, a big trouble. But he was willing to do anything in that situation.

"Guards! Chase this demon here out now!" the Demon Lord shouted angrily.

Hikaru grinned. "I won't give up that easily! I'll see you next morning!" he said as he turned away.

Back at his mansion, there was Kaoru, waiting. "Hikaru! I was so worried. So, what did the Demon Lord said?" Kaoru asked anxiously. Hikaru just kept quiet. Kaoru waited patiently for his answer. After a few minutes, he sighed, "Well, I asked him all the questions that I wanted to ask for so long. And he just couldn't answer. I know that I may be sentence to death since that's the rule, so please take good care of yourself and Michiko as well,". "NO! If you die, I have no one else in this world…no one else…," tears began to run down Kaoru's face as he said that.

"It's ok. The memories of us growing up together will always be inside your mind right?" Hikaru try to comfort Kaoru. "And one more thing, could you please look after Michiko? I'm a bit worried if she would be very upset because of me," he gave a smile. A smile in which is a fake to Kaoru's eyes. "Maybe I'll never see you again Kaoru, so please take care of yourself," Hikaru whispered to himself.

He stayed awake for the whole night. He read about the rules in the Demon world. After a few hours doing research, he finally stopped. He looked at the time. It's already half past three in the morning. He took out a paper and started to write something on it. He closed his eyes and tried to refresh his sweet memories with Michiko.

Before its even sunrise, he already prepared himself to the palace. "Bye Kaoru. I'll miss you," he whispered softly before he went out. The palace's guards were waiting for him already. "The king had something that he need to say," one of the guards said.

Kaoru woke up. He found that Hikaru was not in his place. He dressed himself up and he rushed quickly to Human world. There he went to see Michiko. "Where are we going?" Michiko said as Kaoru held her hand tightly. "Just follow me," Kaoru answered, shortly. When they reached somewhere quiet, Kaoru asked Michiko to close her eyes. Within seconds, Michiko found herself was in a strange world in which she believed that it was the Demon World. "Quick! You need to follow me! Hikaru really needs you now!"

Back in the palace, Hikaru was worried. The Demon Lord was facing him, with an angry expression. "After I discussed the matter that you talked about yesterday with my ministers, I decided that I should give you a chance," Hikaru's face lightened up. "A chance to choose your sentence," the Demon Lord continued. He was in a greatly surprise. "If it's non-negotiable, I assumed that I should just accept my sentence no matter what it is," Hikaru said coldly. "Then, I think that your memories should be erased and be thrown to a place where it's quiet and lonely," the Demon Lord gave his last words. "Why don't you kill me instead? At least I won't be suffering in that type of life,".

"Wait! It's my entire fault! In the first place, I've shouldn't have interrupted his lifestyle," a voice was heard. Hikaru turned around and he found Michiko, standing right there. Behind her, there was Kaoru, smiling. "If you'd going to punish him, why don't you punish me as well?" Michiko asked. "Who are you to say such a word to me?" the Demon Lord was thrilled. "Guards! Bring these two out from here!" he demanded. "Hikaru! I won't forget you even after you die!" Michiko said as her tears rolled down her face. Hikaru's heart was broken. He looked at her eyes and cried. "Back to the topic, did you just mean that you should just die instead of your memories being erased?" the Demon Lord looked at him angrily. "Yes," he said firmly. "Very well then. In three days time, you should be sentence to death!" the Demon Lord said wickedly.

**A week after…**

"Kaoru, did Hikaru-kun left something for us?" Michiko asked. "I guess so. I found this letter on my table last night. I just discovered it. It's for the two of us," he sobbed. Michiko opened up the letter and read it out.

_**Dear Kaoru and Michiko,**_

_**By the moment you found this letter, maybe I'm not with both of you already. To Kaoru, I'm really glad that I have a brother like you. Although we may argue sometimes, but I still love you no matter what. Don't cry for me and keep on with your life. I'll always watch you from afar. And to Michiko, I really thanked you for all the memories that I once had with you. I really hope that you would stay in the Demon World with Kaoru so that he won't feel lonely. I hope that I'll always stay in your heart forever. To both of you, I really love you and the Host Club too. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Hikaru**_

Michiko was touched. "I believe that he would be the brightest star in the sky right, Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded and smiled. "We should continue with our life just like what he had told us,". Together, they stared at the night sky with Hikaru in their lovely memories.

**_ The end_**

i'm so sorry it took me months to upload this! x( i've been so busy lately!

and one more thing, i'm sorry if i ended it up tragically! :'(


End file.
